Regular times
by Wolfpoet
Summary: Juliet finds herself getting stuck in the regular world.
1. Chapter 1

Regular times

Chapter one- Time to blend in

(A/N = HHHEY Bros! Look, I know there's already a bunch of these types of stories but OH WELL! I like these types of stories (Rated T for some sexual content later in the story and bad language). It might be a little confusing at the beginning so here's what happened at the beginning: Juliet had just basically killed her abusive aunt and she's planning to run away but knows she is pressed for time because her uncle just called the police. So, ENJOY MY STORY OR DIE))

Juliet ran through the dusty old ally, jumping over trash cans and weaving her way around rotted boxes and dumpsters. At the other end of the ally her abusive aunt was on the ground covered in blood, her abusive uncle was probably standing over her aunt's body crying. She hadn't meant for it to go so far, but she was sick and tired of being punched and slapped constantly. '_I only meant to throw one punch, how did it get so out of hand?'_ Juliet asked herself. The 15 year old girl though as she jumped over a damp box. Adrenaline pumped through her vanes, ushering her forward at top speed.

Juliet did not have many options, so she decided to run away. _'Of course, I'm going to need food…I'll get my backpack….Then I can get my Aunt's gambling money...' _A million things rushed through her mind as she emerged from the ally way. She decided that she would first get some food. Of course at the moment she had no money so she would have to steal….. Well, it's not like she hadn't stolen food before.

She ran into the nearest gas station and looked for supplies she would need. The cashier was either high or drunk so he wasn't going to be a problem. Juliet took a plastic bag and stuffed it with: scissors, three bottles of water, two bananas, some candy, and whatever other food she could stuff in the plastic bag. Once the bag was full she rushed to the house, aware of the police sirens in the distance.

She took a chair and leaned it under the doorknob then ran upstairs to her uncle and aunt's room. Juliet went to their closet, knowing that's where they kept the money, but when she opened the closet door and saw the belts that her uncle whipped her with she instinctively put her hands over her face and curled up into a ball. Juliet stayed like that for a moment before realizing that no one was going to whip her anymore, she then got up and grabbed the shoebox in which her aunt kept the money. She took it all, estimating that she had about three thousand dollars. And then, just in case, she took the roll of duct tape on her uncle's desk.

**Juliet's POV**

"OK I just need to keep calm." At least, that's what I kept telling myself. I had just murdered my aunt and I could hear the police sirens that were getting closer every second. Panting, I ran across the hall to my room and found my black backpack. I quickly packed in the stolen supplies that I had got from the gas station and a couple pairs of clothes from my closet. "Ok I need a plan." I told myself. "I'll lock the door and barricade it then I can go through the bathroom window." It wasn't much of a plan but it was basically my only option since I didn't want to get arrested.

I started barricading the door but I was having trouble concentrating because of the police sirens. I was going to need a loud sound so I could block out the loud wailing. Finally I found a solution. I put in my _Fireflight _CD and turned it up as loud as it would go but I could still hear the sirens. Out of nowhere, I heard the splintering of wood and knew that the cops had just busted down the front door. "Damnit!" I cursed myself for not being fast enough. As quickly as I could I tore the sheets off of my bed and then pushed my mattress against the door. I started pushing my small dresser against the door and I was halfway through when I heard loud knocking and someone yelling, "Juliet, sweetie, please open the door and accept your punishment." "Screw you!" I yelled at them then pushed my dresser all the way against the mattress.

I began to hear loud bangs against the door and knew they were trying to break it down. I began to panic so to calm my nerves I turned on the TV. "Yay, regular show." I said as the popular cartoon came on. I turned the TV as loud it would go as the banging on the door got louder. I put on my backpack then began to weave my way through the electrical cords, but I knocked over an old flat soda and it spilled all over the electrical wires. "Damnit!" I cursed myself again. Just then I noticed the TV begin to flicker and the screen turned a shimmery blue. "What the?" I looked closer. **BOOM! **The speakers sparked up emitted a green and yellow ray and the TV shot out a shimmery blue ray. At the same time the door burst open but the mattress blocked the policemen's view of what was happening. I grabbed on to my bare bedframe as the glowing orb began to suck up objects in the room. Within seconds I lost my grip and was sucked in. Everything went black.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Mordicai picked up another piece of trash. "Rigby, dude! Get off your lazy but and help me!" Rigby groaned "AGHHHH. Dude I'm too tired to pick up trash!" He whined. Out of nowhere they heard a female cry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And then a loud thump. Mordicai looked at Rigby. "What was that?" He asked. Rigby put up his hands. "I don't know but I had nothing to do with it." He yelled. Both of them ran out in the direction of the sound.

**Juliet's POV**

I hit my head on the ground and blacked out. I had no idea how long I was out but when I woke up to dark figures were standing above me. "Aw man, is she dead?" The shorter figure said in a whiney sort of way. The voice sounded strangely familiar. "I think she's alive, dude. Look! She's opening her eyes!" A second voice said. Again, the voice was somehow familiar. I opened my eyes all the way, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Standing in front of me were THE Mordicai and Rigby!

I tried to get up but it hurt too much. "Hey are you ok?" Mordicai asked me. I put a hand on my head then looked at it. There was blood all over it. "M-my head hurts" I wanted to say more but I fainted again.

(Hey bros I know that was probably a bad chapter but I promise it will get better later. Oh! I will be gone on Monday and won't be back for a week.))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Surprise

(A/N- HEY BROS! I'm back! You miss me? :P I am finally back from New Orleans. Some trip. Everybody got sick on the second day including me. Vomit everywhere! Nasty stuff bros, nasty stuff. ANYWAY here is chapter two of Regular Times, don't forget to leave a review!)

Juliet slowly opened up her eyes. The first thing she saw was Mordicai standing over her holding a towel to her head. She jumped up then regretted it, feeling the pounding in her head. She gently sat back down. Juliet looked around and couldn't believe where she was. She was sitting on the couch in the house. Mordicai ran over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked, putting the wet cloth back on her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She said, sitting back.

Rigby walked over drinking a soda. "Listen Foxy," He began but was cut off by Juliet punching him in the arm. "AGHHG." The raccoon yelped and rolled over in pain. Mordicai tried to muffle his laugh, "Who you calling foxy?" She said, putting her fist up threateningly. Rigby groaned. He picked up a mirror and put it in front of Juliet.

Juliet gasped. She was no longer human. She was a fox! A fox! Her body was covered in a fluffy light orange pelt but the bottom of her snout and the front part of her torso was a bright white. And that wasn't all. Her breasts had grown much larger, her stomach had gotten smaller but her waist line had also grown, there were now two orange ears on the top of her head and a fluffy orange tail with white on the end of it. All in all, she looked to be a twenty two year old fox. A twenty two year old fox.

"Oh my God." Juliet thought she would faint. "I-I feel light headed again." She said laying back. "OH NO!" Rigby said, stepping back, "Last time you fell on me!" Mordicai punched the small raccoon and he rolled on the floor with pain. "Sorry about my friend." The blue avian said. "By the way I'm Mordicai and that's my friend Rigby." Juliet shook his hand which felt soft and feathery. "I'm Juliet." She said, her voice becoming calmer. "So where are you from Juliet?" Mordicai asked as Rigby grabbed two sodas and gave one to both Mordicai and Juliet. "Let's just say I'm from out of town." She replied.

"Hey Mordicai can I use the shower?" Juliet asked. "Oh, yeah it's right over there, first door on the left." He replied. Juliet picked up her back pack and began walking to the door. Then she remembered something. She was no longer her human self. Her body had grown and her old clothes would not fit her. Heck, the clothes that she had on now were pretty tight. "Mordicai, do you have a big old T-shirt I can borrow?" Juliet asked eager to get out of the tight clothes. "Yeah I'll get you one and put it by the door." He said running up the stairs.

Juliet walked into the shower room, locked the door, and took off the tight clothing. It felt great to finally get out of the constricting fabric. She looked at her new body in the mirror. It was insane. She was actually a fox. Juliet turned around until she got a good look at her tail and wagged it. She had a tail. "This is so awesome." Juliet thought. "No more cops and no more abusive aunt or uncle. I don't know how this happened but I do not want to go back to the real world." She thought aloud as she got into the shower and turned the water on. Juliet found that she now had to use a lot of shampoo and conditioner since she now had fur all over her body.

It took her almost thirty five minutes to finish her shower but when she was finally done she opened the door and peeked in the hallway. No one was there but she could hear beeping from the TV in the living room and the sound of Mordicai taunting Rigby about beating him at a video game. Juliet found the big T-shirt Mordicai had left her hanging on the doorknob. She grabbed it, closed the door and gave it a quick look. "Fist bump T-shirt, nice." She thought and put it on. The T-shirt reached about to her knees but she didn't really have any options so she put it on anyway.

Juliet was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked not looking away from the mirror. "It's Mordicai." He said through the door. Juliet opened the door and saw the tall avian look away and blush. "What's up dude?" She asked propping herself up with her elbow on the doorframe. "Y-your kind of… um… not covered." He said unable to look at her. Juliet laughed. "You do realize that neither you or Rigby have any clothes on right?" She asked. Mordicai nodded. "Hm hm. Touché." He said nodding.

"Anyway I was just talking to Benson, my boss, and he said that you could have a job here since you're new in town. Unless you already have a job which is totally cool." Juliet was beside herself. She was going to get a job at the park! She didn't let her excitement show though. "Oh yeah, a job would be great." She said with her calmest voice. "Great." Mordicai said. "You can put your stuff in me and Rigby's room until we get you your own room." He said. "Come on I'll show you where it is." He said as Juliet grabbed her back pack. "Up the stairs right?" She asked, remembering the room from the cartoon. "What?" Mordicai said turning to look at her with a confused look. "I-I'm just guessing." She stuttered. _I've got to be more careful! _ She thought to herself. "Well you guessed right." Mordicai said and continued to lead her up the stairs and into his shared room.

Juliet threw her back pack on the ground. "Nice room." She said, acting as if she hadn't ever seen the room before. "Thanks." Mordicai said. "Hey you want to play strong Johns with me and Rigby?" He asked. "Yeah sure, I'll be down in a sec." Juliet called back as Mordicai ran down the stairs. She grabbed her backpack and opened it. She was relieved to find all of the three thousand still intact. It was a good thing too because she was going to need some new clothes. Juliet grabbed the largest outfit she had in her back pack and put it on but it was still snug around her waist and her chest. She grabbed her back pack and went back down the stairs. As soon as Mordicai and Rigby saw her their mouths dropped. She looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Change of plans boys." She said walking to the door. "We're going on a shopping trip."

((Well I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to post another chapter tonight because I'm not tired :P. BYE)))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Coffee

((A/N- Hey bros- I had some fun writing this chapter so please enjoy :D))

Juliet walked out of the mall with Mordicai and Rigby behind her. They each had a hotdog in their hand and Juliet had a shopping bag full of clothes in her other hand. She had already changed into one of her new outfits: a black spaghetti strap shirt with an orange star on it, and short denim shorts. "Are we done?" Rigby asked in a whiny tone. "Yeah we're done shopping." Juliet said, eating the rest of her hotdog. "But I am thirsty; you guys know a place with good coffee?" She asked. Juliet already knew the answer, but she really wanted to meet Margaret and Ilene. "Yeah we do!" Mordicai said. The three ran to the golf cart.

The three of them rode until they arrived at the coffee shop. Mordicai and Rigby got out of the cart. "You coming?" Mordicai asked before going in. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Juliet said. Mordicai nodded and went inside. He found Rigby sitting down at their usual table. Within a few minutes Margaret and Ilene made their way over to Mordicai and Rigby. "Hey guys." They said simultaneously. "Will have our usual's." Mordicai said and the girls walked off to get them their coffee. When they returned, Ilene began talking to Rigby about some constellations in the sky and Margaret began talking with Mordicai. "So, Mordicai." She began. "I was wondering, do you want to go," She was cut off by the door to the shop opening. "Mordicai! Mordicai!" Juliet called. She began running over to him but tripped on one of her sneaker's shoelaces. She began falling but reached out for something to catch her. She grabbed on to Mordicai, with one of her hands, or paws, on his chest and the other on his back. The blue avian helped her back on her feet. "Thanks dude." She said, brushing herself off. The smile on Margaret's face faded but she quickly hid it.

"Oh Juliet, this is Margaret." He introduced the two. "She makes the best coffee." Margaret smiled. "Thanks." She said. "Can I get you anything Juliet?" She asked. Juliet nodded. "I'll take a latte please." Juliet told her. Margaret nodded and walked off. "Juliet," Rigby said capturing her attention. "This is Ilene." Juliet shook her hand. "I'll be right back." Ilene said and joined Margaret behind the counter. Ilene walked over and stood by Margaret. "You're jealous of Juliet aren't you?" Ilene asked her in a taunting tone. "I don't know what you're talking about." Margaret said not looking up from the coffee she was making. "Are you still going to ask Mordicai out?" Ilene asked. "I never said I was going to ask him out!" Margaret argued.

Mordicai laughed. "Dude she's right! You can't take a punch!" He said. Juliet and Mordicai laughed. "Stop talking!" Rigby yelled which only made the two laugh harder. There was a sudden crackle as the walky-talky came to life. "Mordicai! Rigby!" Came voice from their boss, Benson, from the walky-talky. Mordicai picked up the small machine. "Yeah Benson?" He asked into the device. "You two need to get back here and pick up this trash! And bring the new girl too!" Benson screamed. "Guess we have to leave." Juliet said. It was still her first day here and she wasn't looking forward to getting yelled at. At that moment Margaret walked over with Juliet's latte. She handed the coffee to Juliet. "Thanks." She said, taking a sip. "Hurry up you clowns!" The walky-talky screamed. "Sorry Margaret." Mordicai said. "I get to drive!" Juliet yelled. "Aw what?" Mordicai and Rigby yelled back. "Mordicai I have to ask you something!" Margaret cried. But the trio was already out the door.

After a short drive the trio arrived at the house. They found Benson waiting for them and pacing in the front lawn, his gumballs all red. Juliet parked the cart as Benson stomped over to them. "You two!" He pointed at Mordicai and Rigby. "Go finish picking up that trash!" Mordicai and Rigby ran off. "And you!" Benson pointed at Juliet. The yelling made Juliet wince, yesterday if she had been yelled at it would have meant that she was going to get whipped. Benson saw her flinch. "What's wrong?" He asked, his was voice still raised but he wasn't exactly 'yelling'. "I-I can't handle the yelling. It b-brings back bad memories." She hadn't even realized she was shaking until she had started talking. Benson's face turned its normal color and he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry." He said. "Come on let's go to my office, you have some paper work to sign before you can work here."

Juliet followed him into his office and sat down at his desk. She spun around in his spinny chair. "Woo hoo!" She yelled as she spun around. "Please sit in the other chair." Benson said trying not to lose his cool. Juliet got up and sat in the chair across from Benson's chair. Benson sat down. He opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a three sheets of paper then handed them to Juliet. "Just fill these out and then you'll be an official park employee." Benson stated. Juliet was ecstatic but she tried to keep her cool. "Oh thanks man." She said and took the papers. It didn't take long for Juliet to sign the papers because she did not read she just signed where she was supposed to. She handed the papers back to Benson. "Done!" She yelled then ran out the door before he could stop her.

Juliet ran outside and found Mordicai and Rigby emptying their trash bags into a large trash can. "Guess who is now an official park employee?" She asked them. They all high fived. "OHHH!" They cheered together. "We already got you a room set up." Mordicai told her. "Well kind of. We cleaned the room and your bed is basically a cot on the floor but you can redo your room later on." He said. "Thanks guys!" Juliet yelled. Out of excitement she threw her arms around Mordicai. The two hugged until Rigby cleared his throat. The two pulled away and both were blushing.

(Sorry for the shortness and the sucky ending but Im trying to start some other fanfics. Please check out my adventure time with fionna and cake fanfic! Oh and im sorry the lateness. BYE BROS))


	4. Note

Hey bros, sorry you haven't heard from me in a while. I have decided to end this story here. BUT DON'T WORRY. I'm continuing it as a new story. I know that's a little confusing but bottom line: This story is finished but I'm making a sequel. Look at my stories and you'll find it's called Regular winter. Juliet will be in the sequel of course. It will be what happens after she works at the park for a few months and its almost winter but the gang gets in some trouble. I'm sorry I suck at summeries.


End file.
